User talk:Busbi
Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Footmen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 21:44, 14 August 2009 Article format Dude, take a look at other articles before creating new ones. You are not following the correct format. Therefore these articles might be deleted.--Gonzalo84 07:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Articles One of your articles has been restored. In case you want to, you can use it as an example of how to write any new article you want, just be mindful of format, capitalization and order of sections. And in case a character has an alias, these are official, in-universe aliases, not the names we employ to refer to them or the name of the character's master (you wrote in the old woman's article "Glorificus", "Ben", "Glory's victims" and "Glory's minions" as aliases)--Gonzalo84 16:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Your edits I imagine you put a lot of effort into your edits, but you have to keep in mind that we need to mantain a particular style and a level of quality. Edits that do not meet the established standards will be either reversed or rewritten, its the nature of wikis.--Gonzalo84 17:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) New articles Dude, while some of the new articles you created were neccessary, despite requiring a lot of work, your latest articles Glory's Pile of Bricks, Glory's Tower's Staircase, are unneccessary, it would be like creating articles for each of Buffy's pair of boots or stakes. The same goes for Puppet Angel. Sorry if you feel like you're wasting your efforts, but the only article which will be kept from your latest batch is "Boasting Vampire".--Gonzalo84 18:49, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Buffy Summers Please do not blank pages, as you did to Buffy Summers. Your edits are becoming increasingly disruptive, if you keep it up, you'll be blocked from editing. Paul730 16:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) : What you did is considered vandalism and is grounds for blocking. Consider this your ONLY warning.--Gonzalo84 17:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) April Dude, your last edit to the April article really messed it up. I'm going to let you off with JUST ONE WARNING. Be careful or you'll be banned for good.--Gonzalo84 01:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I have noticed that the edits to the April page were good faith edits. If so, then you can not ban anyone for this because it is against the wiki guidelines. Hello534 04:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Note that this isn't Wikipedia though. Just as an FYI. But sometimes a short block is also the only way to get the attention of someone to ensure that they understand what went wrong and how to correct things for the future. -- sulfur 16:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::And let's keep in mind that Busbi was never blocked and hasn't been blocked.--Gonzalo84 07:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Blocked Busbi, while a few of your contributions had improved the Wiki (April's images, for example), you're still creating unneccessary articles (Buffy's Army? we already have the Scooby Gang). And you have recreated articles already deleted because they did not meet the standards for the wiki. I'm sorry but you're blocked from editing for a month. I'm being particularly lenient. Usually blocks in this wiki tend to be permanent. I'm really sorry --Gonzalo84 23:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC)